Bloodlust
by Sweeter Than Fiction
Summary: Kol abducts Jeremy in order to stop Klaus, Stefan, Damon, and Elena from getting the cure. KLEFAN, Delena. Fluff, maybe slash later on.


**I'm have an obsession with British people. I love Klaus. Klaroline for the win. But this story is Klefan. Out of character, I guess. But fluff is the best man. I don't own The Vampire Diaries, believe it or not.**

"Honesty, I don't see why you even care." Stefan said to Klaus. They were arguing about the cure and who the one dose should go to.

"I care because you're choosing Elena over me." Klaus said, walking over to Stefan who was standing by the fire, in Stefan's living room.

"I'm not choosing her over you," Stefan said, turning to Klaus, "it's just what everyone wants."

"I don't care if she gets the cure or not." Klaus said selfishly.

"Well, you should care. Elena wants the cure, and Damon and I want her to have it. I don't see why you don't." Stefan stated, walking closer to Klaus.

"Because I don't like Elena." Klaus said as he leaned in to kiss Stefan.

"You don't like her only because I used to be in love with her." Stefan said, breaking the kiss. Klaus shot him an unsatisfied look. "Well it's true," Stefan continued, "But Klaus, I love you. Okay? That's never going to change." Stefan reconnected their lips for a while until Klaus broke it.

"I love you too Stefan." Klaus leaned in again and gave Stefan another quick kiss. "But I still don't want you getting the cure for her."

"You're not my mother, Nik. I don't have to listen to you." Stefan said.

"I could compel you." Klaus joked, pulling Stefan into his arms. Stefan just rolled his eyes. "But I'm not going with you, Stefan." Klaus said seriously.

"Oh well." Stefan began, "I guess I'll just go with Damon and Elena and be the third wheel, all alone. Damon and Elena will protect each other, but no one will protect me from Silas. So I'll just die alone." He said sarcastically.

"Shit, forgot about Silas." Klaus said. "If he touches you, I'll kill him."

"So does that mean you'll go?" Stefan smiled.

"Of course, love." Klaus replied.

"That was easy." Stefan laughed. "Promise you'll be nice to Elena?"

Klaus smirked. "No," He whispered. "But Damon-"

Stefan cut him off, "Don't even think about it." Stefan and Damon were very protective of each other.

"I was going to say I'll be nice to Damon. He's your brother, Stefan. I wouldn't dream of hurting him." Klaus said.

"Good." Stefan replied, trying to break free of Klaus' embrace.

"When have I ever been mean to Damon? I like him." Klaus said.

Stefan didn't reply, just continued to struggle to get out of Klaus' arms. When he broke free, Stefan went upstairs into his room. He removed his sweatpants, his leg getting caught on them in the process. He pulled the sweatpants but no avail, he stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed.

Klaus, who was leaning on the doorway only laughed and appeared instantly on top on Stefan. Klaus leaned down and started to kiss Stefan's neck. Stefan lazily tried to push him off. Klaus took Stefan's shirt off and kissed down his chest.

"Klaus," Stefan moaned, reaching out for Klaus' arm, which Klaus gladly gave to him. Stefan bit down on his wrist and began to drink his blood.

After Stefan was satisfied, he let go of Klaus' arm on connected their lips, letting Klaus taste his own blood.

They were interrupted by Stefan's phone ringing. Klaus hesitantly climbed off Stefan and walked over to the table. He picked up Stefan's cell phone, looked at the caller ID, and answered it.

"Hello, Jeremy." Klaus said. Stefan just got up and then proceeded to get dressed.

"Guess again." A familiar voice said.

"Kol." Klaus replied angrily. Stefan froze for a second and stared at Klaus. In an instant they were both in Stefan's car driving to Elena's house.

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus questioned.

"What I've always wanted. What I've warned you about. I don't want Silas to be risen." Kol said.

"What did you do?" Klaus said, hiding his fear. Klaus wasn't afraid of anything, besides Stefan being hurt. He knew Kol did something to Elena, Damon, or Jeremy. Or worse, all of them.

"You won't be able to find the cure without Jeremy, no will you?" He laughed.

"Kol, I swear, I will kill you." Klaus replied.

"Stop trying to find the cure and I will stop." He said and hung up the phone. Stefan sped up as he neared Elena's house.

As they arrived to the house, they bolted inside. Elena and Damon both lie unconscious on the floor.

Stefan bent down to Damon and shook him. "Damon," he said, trying to wake him up. Klaus searched the house and came back empty handed.

"Stefan…" Klaus trailed off. "Jeremy's gone."

**So at the beginning of this story I was planning on it being a one shot. But then I continued writing and developed a plot. So, there will probably be more chapters to come. The other chapters will probably be this short too. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
